


The Escape *Preview.

by JuliusEliMarkob



Category: Own Character - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliusEliMarkob/pseuds/JuliusEliMarkob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>July Markob is a Superhero cheated into the system. She was taken from her family because of the powers she has, and now she has to escape. Can she do it?</p>
<p>This is just a preview to see if my story is any good. I'd love some feedback, creative criticism, and comments asking for more if you enjoy it.<br/>Please if you would like, check out the other part to this- it's also just a preview, but I'd like to see how it does versus this version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Escape *Preview.

It’s kind of a big deal when Captain picks a new Super.

There’s a huge ceremony at the honeycombs where anyone is invited, and the giving of the power source is right at the end, shining bright for everyone to see. Exposed to all, before it’s given to the new Super.

She doesn’t do it a lot, only when there are two reasons to.

One, if the person has found out about this secret organization accidentally.

Two, if the person was born into it.

Born in Supers don’t actually have a choice when it comes to this. If they disobey orders, they get sent to one of the human dimensions with their memory erased. That means they have no family, no home, and often are admitted into foster care with not one memory of who they are. If it’s the other way and someone has found out about us, they are essentially kidnapped from their family and not allowed to see them again. If they disobey, the same thing happens to them. A lot of the ‘expelled Supers’ fell into depression on their own, especially the older ones that have to live on the streets without a job. So essentially, the system runs on fear of the higher ups and expulsion, so no one dares to try and break the rules.

But I’m sure you can guess what I went and did since I’m telling you all this.

Let’s start from the beginning.

I wasn’t born into the Super’s role. I didn’t even find out about all this. I was cheated in.

On the day of Ophelia’s expulsion, something went wrong. A darkness rose over the honeycombs, and she escaped with her powers. She was searched for high and low, but because she kept her powers hidden, she was lost forever. It was considered the highest honor to Captain to find her, dead or alive. Today, Supers still search.

She entered school and two jobs at night and on the weekends as she, at 17, was admitted into child care. With small pays and high piles of homework she pulled through, and when she turned 18 and was kicked out of the orphanage, and moved in with a high school friend just beginning to work.

They struggled with the bills for a long time, especially when Ophelia started university.

The hassle of her jobs and school work was nearly too much, and she lost her night job because of it.

Even with her amazing grades and scholarship into nursing, she eventually couldn’t keep up with her half of the rent and her friend had no choice but to kick her out.

She lived on the streets, with nothing but her homework, her small bag of clothes, and the knowledge that the gym opened early on certain days to take a shower. She stole the raw fruits and vegetables that were left on a stand outside the grocery store around the corner to survive. But even so she was still devoted to her school and work, and eventually was offered a place to stay when her co-worker found out where she had been living- for the small price of extra weekend shifts.

It was a damp and disgusting basement, but it was a roof over her head. And when she graduated nursing with flying colours, she entered into the nearest hospitals and was offered a job almost immediately.

Babies. Babies were a wonderful, beautiful thing to her. And after working with them for 25 years, she finally found the one.

A little baby girl, premature, and smaller than any of the others. She had seen this before, and knew the survival rate that some had. She had sometimes been the one that delivered them back to their families, with the compassion and sorrow that they didn’t make it. She saw this little girl, and knew she wasn’t going to make it either. Her mother held on to the shred of hope that she would, even when she knew in her heart that her first born wouldn’t live to see home.

The doctors called it a miracle, but her and I know what she did. How she gave up her powers, because she saw. She saw my future, and knew I could bare the weight of it.

I first used Ophelia’s powers when I was six.

“Juliana Markob, you eat your peas now” My father warned from the other end of the dinner table. I stayed where I was, with my arms crossed and a sour look on my face.

“Do we need to feed them to you? They’re good for you, Juliana. You need to eat” My mother sighed.

“No!” I yelled out, slammed my hand down on the table, and watched in awe as the whole thing broke. My parents looked to each other in awe, and passed it off as a cheap table, even though it was brand new.

There were little things after that. Disappearing toys that I just had, ending up in the kitchen when my mom had just put me to bed, things they could easily pass off.

And then on my 8th birthday, things changed.

They were taking me out to get my nails done, then we were going to get ice cream and visit my grand-ama. My mom trailed behind us while I held my father’s hand. We neared the crosswalk and while I was staring down at my shoes as I walked, my father let go of my hand to catch my mother before she tripped. I kept walking looking down at my shoes instead of where I was going. My father called out my name, and I looked up, realizing I was in the middle of the street when it wasn’t my walking light. On my left was a huge delivery truck heading right for me, and my right there was a car about to turn. Whether I ran forward or back I would have been squished, but instead I stood and covered my head with my arms, and both the truck and the car stopped. The car as if it was hit something, but the truck came to a halt just a hair away from me, skidding, and coming off it’s back wheels in a front-wheelie until it slammed back down onto the street, leaving wheel marks where it did. It was at that point that my parents knew there was something weird.

They first brought me to a doctor, who didn’t understand why. There was nothing medically wrong with me, and he suggested maybe there was something wrong with them instead. Insulted, they left and found another doctor a few days later, who said the same thing. A week after that, my parents were investigated for drug abuse, and I was pulled out of my school and taken by a children’s home until they were proven guilty or not.

During my time there, my powers started showing a lot more often. First I made a toy float in midair, then when the orphanage owner called the police about a ‘devil child’, I made a kid float.

So after my parents proved they weren’t drug addicts, they were informed that I wasn’t going to be given back, but they could visit me at the institution they were bringing me to. My parents were furious and I was devastated, but in the end there was nothing we could do.

One day. I had one day that I was allowed out of there, and that was to visit the funeral for my mother and father. I had to wait until family and friends had left to see them up close, and as they were being buried I was placed on the other side from everyone else, with two huge body guards around me. A lady I didn’t recognize came up and fought with the director because she was supposed to get custody after they died and demanded to know who they were, but when the director flashed his FBI badge in her face, she left crying.

The day we got back from there, I didn’t talk to anyone for a long time, until they introduced me to Professor Angelo. A tanned Latino man with neatly slicked back dark chocolate hair and friendly blue eyes. He always wore a fancy suit when I was around him. He was the only one that was even remotely nice to me.

He was a teacher-not like I didn’t have a teacher in the facility. He was a different one, because he never actually taught me anything, just made me feel a little safer.

He came to my room once a month if I was lucky and would convince the guards to let me walk around if he watched me. It was the only way I could leave the god awful pink room they put me in and look around the place I was locked in.

I learned from snooping and ‘wandering off’ about all the other experiments they would do. Director Edwin, who was the boss of the building, was trying to find more people like me, and people who had volunteered to be tested on by a ‘Superhero guarantee’ were met with the cruel fact that there wasn’t really a guarantee and that Edwin just wanted stupid test subjects. But just like me; once they were in, they weren’t allowed out.

On my 10th birthday, Angelo brought me a couple movies that he was going to throw out- about Superheroes like Thor and the Hulk. I loved the tragic ones, but my favorite out of all of them was Iron man. Maybe it was the way he looked so free, able to just get his suit on and leave and no one could tell him what to do. So when I was 11, I asked for a Superhero costume, but the most he could bring in without Director Edwin getting angry at him was a black mask and cape, probably from a batman costume. Either way I was happy with it, and I wore it whenever Director Edwin _wasn’t_   yelling at me to take it off and stop being a child.

Everyone always says that strict parents create sneaky kids but for me, that was more than true.

I found exit places everywhere- opening the ceiling, crawling through the window; I became more than agile. I nearly made it out, only to be greeted by the face of the security guards. I tried to use my powers to fight them once and almost got out, but as punishment they locked me up for days without interaction or food before Angelo cut in and said it was enough, and warned me not to do it again. It was the first time I’d seen him angry, but that didn’t stop me.

The night after my 16th birthday, I finally made it out.

Earlier that day I had been allowed to walk around and picked up a paper off the bulletin outside the security room timing all the breaks and shift changes. No one had noticed it had been taken- or at least suspected me, anyway.

I took it from the back of my tights and looked through as soon as I got back. There was a 10 minute break between shift changes at 2 am, which meant there would be no guards watching the cameras. So I stayed up until then, lying awake with my bag previously packed underneath the bed. I watched the alarm clock beside me. 1:58, 1:59…

2.

I waited a few minutes, then bolted out, grabbed my bag and ran to the bathroom. The vent on the ceiling wasn’t too hard to get off when it had loose screws, and it was easy for me to climb up with the counter to step on. I made the directions myself, with just my memory of the facility’s layout. Left was the test room, right was the hall. I went right. Left. Straight. Right. And just as I had found the garbage room and kicked open the vent to escape, a large blaring went off throughout the building.

“Guess my 10 minutes are up” I whispered to myself, pushing open the door and running. I was thrown off- the facility was surrounded by a small field followed be forestry at every angle. I thought it was in the middle of a city, or underground. I was even more relieved and surprised at the fact that there were no guards outside or near the gates, and it made it a breeze to hop over and run, clutching my bag in my right. I looked back- I could see Director Edwin running after me with three other guards, and Angelo just staring out. I wish I could have thanked him for everything he did for me, but I wasn’t about to give up.

I jumped over a fallen log and ran down the trench, shuffled through the ravine and back up, with half my body soaked and starting to freeze. At the top of the hill I looked back again, but couldn’t see any of the guards. Edwin emerged hurriedly from the bushes on the other side alone, his old pale face turned down in a scowl. We locked eyes and waited, but he wouldn’t dare get his uniform wet, and so turned back to go another way.

I turned and continued to run, and never turned back.

Eventually I reached the side of a highway and not knowing what else to do, climbed over the guard rail and started hiking along in the emergency lane, following the direction of the cars.


End file.
